drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ungarischer Hornschwanz
Der Ungarische Hornschwanz (im Original: Hungarian Horntail) gilt als der gefährlichste aller Drachen der Harry Potter Welt. Dieser Drache gleicht einer riesigen schwarzen Echse mit gelben Schlitzaugen und bronzefarbenen Hörnern. Besonders zu fürchten sind die von ihm oft mehr als 15 Meter weit gespieenen Flammen und sein gewaltiger, sehr beweglicher Schwanz, der rundum mit harten, langen Stacheln gespickt ist. Diese Schwanzstacheln sind ebenfalls bronzefarben und bereits bei den schlüpfenden jungen Drachen so ausgeprägt, dass sie damit die zementgraue Eierschale aufschlagen könnenJoanne K. Rowling (2001), Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind, '''Carlsen Verlag, ISBN 978-3-551-35948-3. Der Ungarische Hornschwanz macht am liebsten Jagd auf Menschen, um sie zu verschlingen. Nur wenn er nichts Besseres findet, begnügt er sich auch mal mit Ziegen und SchafenJoanne K. Rowling (2001), '''Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind, '''Carlsen Verlag, ISBN 978-3-551-35948-3. Vorkommen in den Harry-Potter-Büchern Während seines Drachenkampfs beim Trimagischen Turnier gelang es Harry den Flammen auszuweichen, die sein Gegner, ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz, nach ihm spie. Durch einen heftigen Schlag mit seinem gefährlichen Schwanz konnte der Drache ihn jedoch mit seinen Stacheln treffen und an der Schulter verletzen. Dennoch gelang es Harry das Goldene Ei aus dem Gelege zu holen, das der Drache bewachteJoanne K. Rowling (2000): '''Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch, Carlsen Verlag, ISBN 3-551-55193-6. Design Während der Drache auf dem Cover des Buches ein Westlicher Drache war, handelte es sich im Film um einen Wyvern, also um einen zweibeinigen Drachen. Auf J.K. Rowlings Homepage Pottermore finden sich wiederum Darstellung des Hornschwanzes als Westlicher Drache. Konzept-Zeichnungen aus dem Artbook Harry Potter - Die Welt der magischen Wesen zeigen, dass auch ein Design als Westlicher Drache in Betracht gezogen wurde, bevor man sich auf ein Greifvogel-artiges Pseudowyvern-Design geeinigt hatJody Revenson (2015): Harry Potter - Die Welt der magischen Wesen, Panini Books, ISBN 978-3-8332-2960-2. Als Grund dafür wird genannt, dass man vom sich vom Körperbau am Norwegischen Stachelbuckel Norbert aus dem ersten Film orientiert hat, um konsistent zu bleibenMonster Legacy: The Hungarian Horntail. Der Schwanz sollte ursprünglich an den Schwanz eines Skorpions erinnern und sogar ähnlich verwendet werdenJody Revenson (2015): Harry Potter - Die Welt der magischen Wesen, Panini Books, ISBN 978-3-8332-2960-2. Dies wurde jedoch später verworfen, zugunsten eines mit kleinen Hörnern bedeckten Schwanzes mit einem großen Stachel am Ende. Auch der Rest des Körpers ist beim finalen Design mit Hörnern bedecktMonster Legacy: The Hungarian Horntail. Das greifvogelartige Design des Kopfes war auch die Inspiration für die Animationen des Drachen. Sämtliche Bewegungen sind angelehnt an Greifvögel wie Eulen oder Adler. Auch für die Gangart des Drachen wurde eine vogelartiger Körperbau mit dem eines Pseudowyvern verglichen, jedoch entschied man sich für letzteresMonster Legacy: The Hungarian Horntail. Galerie Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.jpeg|Der Hornschwanz auf dem englischen Cover von Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire(Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch) Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch.jpg|Der Hornschwanz auf dem deutschen Cover von Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch Datei:Ungarischer_Hornschwanz_Pottermore_Mumford.gif|Darstellung aus Pottermore, von Dan Mumford Hornschwanz.jpg|Figur des Hornschwanzes im Detail Datei:Hornschwanz_Pottermore.jpg|Harry bekämpft den Hornschwanz, Artwork aus Pottermore Datei:Pottermore_Drachen.jpg|Die vier Drachen, die am Trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen sollen. Vorne rechts im Bild der Ungarische Hornschwanz. Artwork aus PottermorePottermore: Everything you need to know about dragons (Englisch) Datei:Hornschwanz_Konzept_1.jpg|Frühes Konzept zum Film, von Paul Catling Datei:Hornschwanz_Konzept_2.jpg|Weiteres Konzeptbild von Paul Catling Datei:Hornschwanz_Konzept_3.jpg|Konzeptbild von Tony Wright Datei:Hornschwanz_Konzept_4.jpg|Konzeptbild von Wayne Barlowe Datei:Hornschwanz_Konzept_5.jpg|Konzepte von Paul Catling für Kopf und Auge des Drachen Datei:Hornschwanz_Konzept_6.jpg|Links: Skizzen von Wayne Barlowe, die die skorpionhafte Bewegung des Schwanzes zeigen Rechts: Bildhauerin Kate Hill bei der Arbeit am Modell des Drachen im Creature Shop Datei:Hornschwanz_Konzept_7.jpg|Der Hornschwanz und Harry Potter im Flug, Konzept von Paul Catling Datei:Dragon_WB_F4_HungarianHorntail_Illust_100615_Land.jpg|Die finale Version des Drachen im Film, von Paul Catling Datei:Lego_Ungarische_Hornschwanz_Harry_Potter.jpg|Lego-Modell "Der Ungarische Hornschwanz" Datei:Lego_Hornschwanz_Hogwarts_Harry_Potter.jpg|Der Hornschwanz aus dem Lego-Set "Schloss Hogwarts" Datei:Lego-75946-harrypotter3-ungarischer-hornschwanz.jpg|Der Ungarische Hornschwanz aus dem Lego-Set "Trimagisches Turnier" Trivia *Es gibt drei Lego-Modelle des Ungarischen Hornschwanzes. Das erste stammt aus dem Set "4767 Der Ungarische Hornschwanz" aus dem Jahr 2005. Ein kleineres Modell des Drachen ist in dem Modell "71043 Schloss Hogwarts" aus dem Jahr 2018 enthalten, vermutlich als Anspielung an die Verfolgungs-Szene aus dem Film. Im Jahr 2019 erscheint ein drittes Modell namens "75946 Trimagisches Turnier". *Das digitale Modell des Drachen wurde im Film "Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz" wiederverwendet. Hier röstet ein kleiner, künstlicher Hornschwanz an einem Stand Esskastanien mit seinem FeuerMonster Legacy: The Hungarian Horntail. Quellen pl:Rogogon_Węgierskien:Hungarian Horntail Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Harry Potter Kategorie:Pseudowyvern Kategorie:Drachenarena-Archiv Kategorie:Drachenarena-Sieger